


Noc v Baltimoru

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Room
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tým je v Baltimoru a řeší případ. Hotch s Reidem kromě toho řeší ještě něco jiného.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noc v Baltimoru

Aaron Hotchner měl lehké spaní.

Bylo to tak vždycky, nicméně během několika posledních let se to vystupňovalo do téměř neuvěřitelných rozměrů. Nevěděl, čím to je. Možná tím, že měl tak stresující práci. A možná toho už jednoduše viděl příliš mnoho, dost na to, aby ho to připravilo o klidný spánek. Snažil se s tím bojovat, ale – jak se zdálo – nebylo to něco, co by dokázal nějak ovlivnit. Doma ho tak pravidelně budilo všechno. Jakýkoli tichý zvuk, šramot, praskání dřevěného nábytku, vítr ženoucí pružné větve stromu v zahradě proti oknu ložnice, auta projíždějící po silnici kolem domu. Cokoli. 

Když se té noci vzbudil, zůstal nehybně zírat do stropu. Něco bylo jinak než obvykle. V pokoji malého hotelu na předměstí Baltimoru, kde přespávali, než vyřeší nejnovější případ, byla tma a naprosté ticho. Chvíli mu trvalo, než pochopil, že to, co ho probudilo, nebyla žádná rána, žádný zvuk, ale něco, co nedokáže doopravdy vysvětlit. Myšlenka. Pocit. Nic víc to nebylo a přece to bylo tak intenzivní, že ho to probudilo, stejně jakoby mu někdo položil ruku na rameno, zatřásl s ním a donutil ho tak otevřít oči do tmy, která byla v tomto pokoji tak zvláštní, tak těžká, plná mrazivé hrůzy. 

_Reid._

Hotch zhluboka vydechl a znovu se zaposlouchal. Nic. V pokoji se nic neozývalo. Žádný zvuk, žádný pohyb, nic. Jen Reidův tichounký, nepravidelný a jakoby přiškrcený dech, působící dojmem spánku. Ale on věděl, že je vzhůru. 

_Reid se přece bojí tmy._

Nehlučně sklouzl ze své postele, přešel temný pokoj a klekl si na podlahu vedle té Reidovy. Mladý kolega se nehýbal, ležel na boku, stočený do klubíčka, kolna přitažená pod bradu. Vypadal jako zmrzlý, rty pevně sevřené, aby nevydal ani hlásku. Jeho oči byly velké, hnědé a lesklé v těch několika slabých paprscích světla přicházejícího sem zvenku oknem, když je naplněné až po okraj strachem třeštil do tmy jejich společného hotelového pokoje. 

Hotch se zachvěl. _Bože_ … Nevěděl, že je na tom Reid tak moc špatně. Věděl, že Reid se svým strachem bojuje, ale tohle spíše vypadalo, že ho jeho strach ze tmy zcela ovládá. Bolelo ho to vědomí. Jako by si toho ten mladík nevytrpěl dost už tak…

„Reide,“ zašeptal do tmy, hlas nízký, uklidňující. Reidovy oči ho bodaly do duše tím svým výrazem, který svědčil o tom, jak moc se snaží se ovládnout, zůstat klidný, přestože se mu to nedařilo. Díval se nepřítomně, skrz Hotche, jako by ho ani neviděl. Ani na jeho hlas nijak nereagoval, jen si přitáhl dlouhé nohy ještě blíže k tělu a objal se pevněji. 

Hotchovi přejel po zádech mráz, ta nekonečná hrůza, kterou viděl v jeho vyděšených očích, ho ochromila tak dokonale, jako ještě nic předtím. 

„Spencere…“ vydechl, hlas se mu v hrdle mírně zadrhl, a jemně mu položil dlaň na rameno. Reidova kůže byla chladná, studila ho i přes pyžamo, které měl na sobě. 

Tentokrát to zřejmě zabralo. Reid se sice nepohnul, ale konečně se na něj alespoň podíval. Pracně zaostřil pohled na jeho obličej a v očích se mu na okamžik něco mihlo. Zmatení? Překvapení? Ať to bylo cokoli, nedokázalo jej to vytrhnout z jeho strachu. „Hotchi?“ zamumlal tence. Zněl tak nevinně. Vystrašeně. Ztraceně. Bezmocně. 

Skoro nemohl uvěřit tomu, jak na něj ten hlas působil. Chtěl ho najednou obejmout, držet ve své náruči, zabořit tvář do jeho vlasů a šeptat mu do ucha, že to bude v pořádku a že už se nemusí ničeho bát, protože on je tam přece s ním. 

„Spencere…“ zopakoval namísto toho tiše a stiskl mu prsty rameno. Dost pevně na to, aby Reid cítil, že tam není sám, ale ne tak, aby to bolelo. Druhou rukou mu odhrnul vlasy z čela. 

Reid se zachvěl a posadil se, nohy skrčené u těla, pohled zaklesnutý do Hotchových očí. „Promiň, Hotchi, nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit,“ zašeptal s omluvným výrazem. 

Hotch vstal z podlahy a naklonil se k Reidovi, jednu dlaň stále na jeho rameni, druhou opřenou o postel. Reid se krátce zatvářil zmateně, ale automaticky se posunul, aby mu vedle sebe udělal místo. Hotch si sedl vedle něj, tak blízko, že se navzájem dotýkali, jednu paži mu omotal kolem ramen, druhá mu sklouzla na jeho koleno. Reidova hlava mu klesla na rameno. 

Bylo to zvláštní, takhle se ho dotýkat, bylo to nezvyklé, hezké, příjemné. Reid se k němu tiskl, chvěl se, dech měl zrychlený, nepravidelný. Na krku ho šimraly jeho vlasy. 

„Nevzbudil jsi mě,“ zakroutil Hotch pomalu hlavou, pohled upřený do dálky. „Nemohl jsem spát. Nikdy nemůžu,“ ujistil ho. 

Reid přikývl. Pár dlouhých minut bylo v pokoji absolutní ticho. „Mám strach, Hotchi…“ zamumlal poté téměř nepřítomně. 

„Já vím,“ zašeptal Hotch smutně a přitáhl si ho do klína. „Já vím…“ Mladík se k němu těsně přimkl, paže mu omotal okolo zad, zatímco se mu Hotch probíral vlasy, vískal je a hladil. Ta jeho blízkost byla pro něj opojná. Reid se v jeho objetí ztrácel, vypadal najednou tak drobný, jako malé, vystrašené dítě, které je potřeba ochraňovat. 

Pevně se k němu tiskl, jako by se v něm chtěl skrýt. Pomalu se přestával třást, jak se začínal uklidňovat. „Hotchi?“ 

Hotch zavřel oči a vydechl. „Ššš… To je v pořádku,“ zabroukal konejšivě a uhladil mu vlasy za ucho. „Proč sis nerozsvítil?“ zeptal se. 

„Nechtěl jsem tě budit,“ odpověděl Reid tichounce. 

Hotch chápavě přikývl a pousmál se. Chvíli ještě seděl bez pohnutí, s paží kolem Reidových úzkých ramen, a pak se přes něj natáhl a rozhodným pohybem rozsvítil lampu na jeho nočním stolku. Zlatě se rozzářila, její světlo udeřilo Hotche do očí a na okamžik ho oslepilo. Prudce zamrkal. Reid zhluboka vydechl, jako by se mu ulevilo, že je ta tma konečně pryč. Uvolnil se a jeho tělo se proměnilo v hadrovou panenku, zvláčnělo v Hotchově laskavé náruči. Hotche se však nepustil, stále zůstával těsně přimknutý k jeho tělu, bradu opřenou o jeho rameno. 

„Už je to v pořádku,“ řekl mu Hotch tiše a políbil ho na čelo. „Všechno je v pořádku.“ 

Reid se usmál. „Já vím. Děkuju ti.“ Podíval se mu zblízka do očí. Z těch jeho strach zmizel. To, co v nich zbylo, byl vděk. Důvěra. 

Hotch ho znovu pohladil po vlasech. Byly tak jemné. „Nemáš mi za co děkovat, Spencere,“ ujistil ho. „Kdyby sis chtěl někdy promluvit, budu tady.“ 

Mladík přikývl, Hotch ten pohyb cítil proti svému rameni. Pak se od něj odtáhl natolik, aby na něj viděl. „Děkuju,“ zopakoval a vtiskl mu na ústa lehký, trochu nejistý polibek. 

Hotchovy rty se roztáhly do, u něj tak vzácného, úsměvu.


End file.
